The present invention relates to a device for sensing seismic and acoustic vibrations of the ground as well as buildings, etc.
Sensing devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. The known devices are formed as velocity sensors which sense a vibration speed. Such sensing devices however are sensitive to sources of seismic and acoustic noise. It is therefore believed to be advisable to further improve the sensing devices of this type.